


What they didn't know: A superfamily fanfic

by poetsandzombies



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My fanfictions are all so short, sorry</p></blockquote>





	What they didn't know: A superfamily fanfic

Time stopped, the clock ticked on in a house unusually quiet, suddenly burdened with the knowledge of secrets locked up and buried beneath clothes in the closet. With a new fear swelling in the living room between the two men who didn’t say a word, because there were none to say. 

One sat hunched over, face in hands, stomach churning, head swimming with thoughts including the reminder to breathe, for he seemed to keep forgetting. The other, though posture straight, was in no better condition. His body, built to literal perfection, now felt broken, and it took everything he had to hold himself together. He finally spoke, keeping his voice hushed so as not to wake the kid sleeping in the next room.

“What are we going to do?” His voice cracked. Tony opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He just shook his head, standing up and turning his back to Steve. Steve watched his back flex as his hands clenched and unclenched by his sides.

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Tony said. Steve flinched.

“This is our son, Tony! This isn’t some messy contract you’ve gotten yourself tied up in!” He hissed. Tony turned around.

“That is exactly what this is! We spent his entire life making sure this wouldn’t happen. We promised each other we wouldn’t let him get caught up in our battles. Remember? We promised each other that we wouldn’t let SHIELD get a hold of him, that he wouldn’t grow up like Clint or Natasha had to. And now he’s…” He cut off in a strangled voice, tears shining in his eyes. Nothing felt okay. Steve walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Nothing was okay. He pressed his forehead to his, thoughts running from one mind to the other, flashes of a house engulfed in flames, of people running, screaming. Of Peter, their son, bloody and exhausted, mask crumpled in his hand.

Steve creaked open the door of his room, leaning against the doorway. Tony followed, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest. Their hearts beat as one as they watched their son sleep, visible scars on his face. Steve rubbed his fingers along Tony’s lower back, letting out a small laugh in disbelief.

“Our son is Spiderman. Everything will be fine.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfictions are all so short, sorry


End file.
